


i’m losing my mind (but you’re still bright).

by snowangels



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Angst, Beta Chae Hyungwon, Beta Lee Jooheon, Beta Yoo Kihyun, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowangels/pseuds/snowangels
Summary: but, changkyun was not.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Everyone
Kudos: 43





	i’m losing my mind (but you’re still bright).

it happened so fast.

the group were walking down the sidewalk. it was late at night, and they had just finished dinner for the seven of them. the restaurant wasn’t far from where they lived, so the group didn’t mind walking. they were all happy, cheery and full.

then someone came up from behind and grabbed jooheon. that’s when it all started, really. shownu turned around quickly and opened his mouth, but then more men came up and suddenly they were all being grabbed. shownu, of course, put up a fight the most. but he was no match for three alphas, who beat him and tied him up with what looked like zipties.

did they plan this, minhyuk thought to himself. they must have, because it seemed they had everything planned. from the area to what to bring. they dragged the group to a secluded alley, dark and deep where no one could see. 

they threw shownu down first, who seemed barely conscious. kihyun, his first pack member and second head of the pack, cried out at the sight and moved towards the alpha. but, one of the betas grabbed him and pulled his own wrists together by zipties, which were on the rest of his pack as well.

there were five alphas and three betas, outnumbering them by one. they lined the six of them up by the wall, leaving shownu on the ground by kihyun’s feet. then the head alpha grinned, predatory and evil.

“we’ve been watching you guys for a while,” the alpha said, a slight laugh in his tone, “i’ve decided for quite some time that we needed some new pack members. and your omegas really caught my eye.”

minhyuk froze. _oh god, oh god._ he eyed changkyun, who was between jooheon and hoseok; the maknae was his only other omega pack member. the younger was shaking, staring hard at the ground. 

“we’ll never join your fucking pack,” kihyun growled, anger in his tone. the head alpha laughed, as though he expected this answer.

“you think i’m dumb? i know you wouldn’t willingly,” he then walked towards the group. suddenly, he grabbed changkyun’s hair, pulling him up and making the smaller stumble on his feet. hoseok stood up with a growl deep in his throat, but another alpha smacked him back to the ground. 

another alpha, probably the second in charge, continued from where the head alpha left off, “so we’re simply going to _make_ you join. once we have one of your omegas, we’ll claim him. then, we’ll kill your alphas and the rest of you will simply tag along. unless, you wanna leave the poor omega alone with us?” 

protests started out, but the head alpha threw changkyun to the ground and kicked him as a warning, demanding them to shut up. 

when he started going for his jeans, minhyuk felt his stomach lurch. he was the head omega, he was supposed to protect the younger. _he needed to do something._

“wait!” minhyuk shouted, grabbing the attention of the head alpha. the alpha looked at him, amused, but stopping his movements. he waited simply for the omega to continue.

the blonde shook under his gaze, but said, “i-i’ll do it. please, don’t touch him.” 

hyungwon shouted, but another slap and he was silent. the alpha smirked, then simply got up from changkyun. he kicked him again, then spoke, “go back to your spot, baby.” 

the younger couldn’t be faster. he moved quickly, but eyed minhyuk with a look in his eyes that pleaded for him not to do what he was doing. but he had to; he couldn’t sit there and watch the younger get violated. 

suddenly, the head alpha was grabbing minhyuk by the hair and pulling him to the spot where changkyun previously was. he went obediently, trying not to curse when his body hit the pavement. 

“what a slut,” the alpha laughed, turning minhyuk around and moving his shirt up. the omega jerked when he felt hands on his stomach. he could hear his pack members yelling, but he tuned them out. he didn’t want to hear. 

the man took his time exploring. then, he went for his leggings, dragging them down his legs along with his underwear. he closed his eyes, but he could hear whistles from the men. 

“pretty,” the alpha touching his said, “you got a cute cunt whore. i bet you’re loving this right now.”

_no, god, no,_ minhyuk thought, but he didn’t voice it. he knew if he did, he’d start crying. he didn’t want to cry in front of his pack. 

the man touched him for a while more. then fingers were in him and he jerked violently, crying out. the alpha laughed, holding him down and speaking again, “i’m gonna use you everyday once i claim you, love. keep you tied up, my personal little slut. everyone will use you, over and over.”

minhyuk finally couldn’t hold it in. he cried, tears slipping down. he could hear his pack, but he didn’t know what they were saying. and then he squirmed, and he kicked, because god he couldn’t just sit there and take it anymore. 

the head alpha seemed mad, because he smacked the omega and whispered with venom in his tone, “don’t test me. i’ll go and use that other omega in a heartbeat, claim him first before i take you. do you want me to do that, bitch?”

he didn’t. and so he stilled. the alpha seemed pleased, because he finally pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. 

when he thrust in, minhyuk yelped in pain. he was barely wet, and so it hurt _badly._ he couldn’t help it as he mumbled out, “no, no no, stop!” 

the other men laughed, along with the head alpha. he continued to thrust into him, over and over, and minhyuk cried. he couldn’t do anything to stop him. _please someone stop him._

he was going for his neck, he was gonna break the bond. he was going to lose his pack forever. _he didn’t want this, someone please save him._

no one helps.

he was tainted.

but, changkyun was not.

—

minhyuk could not feel them anymore.

as the alpha bit down onto his neck, taking away his mating bond, he knotted him. it hurt, and he didn’t want to think about what would’ve been if he hadn’t been on birth control. 

the man laid on top of him, panting and smirking with an evil look. minhyuk flinched, closing his eyes and drowning of the sounds of his pack.

he drowned out the sounds of screaming and crying as the pack alpha ordered the men to kill their alphas. minhyuk felt a bit glad his mark was gone, it meant that he did not have to feel the pain of his pack mates being slaughtered.

when the knot was gone and the alpha pulled out from him, minhyuk let out a cry. the alpha pulled his clothes on, then simply picked minhyuk up when he realized the omega wasn’t going to move. he felt like a doll; useless and pliant. he wanted to fight, he _did_ , but he simply had no more strength left in him.

he heard more words, and then he was carried to a car. he could peak another van behind the car, that some of the betas getting in and his pack mates being forced inside. but changkyun was dragged to the car, and then sat beside minhyuk. 

the older did not dare to look at the sobbing omega when he called his name. simply, he looked out the window and watched the night sky pass by. he felt gross, disgusting, and he flinched away when changkyun tried to touch his naked skin.

he realized then that they hadn’t even bothered to put clothes on him, besides his underwear. he was simply a toy to them, something they could use _over and over and over._

he didn’t cry anymore.

—

life changes, obviously.

the pack alpha had a big house where their pack stayed all together. he didn’t bother giving anyone mating marks, besides minhyuk ( _so he could_ **_own_ ** _him, make his pack mates come),_ and bossed kihyun, jooheon, and hyungwon around a lot. the whole pack did, making the betas work all day and night. minhyuk felt bad.

changkyun and minhyuk were simply told to sit and look pretty. the pack alpha seemed to have a want to torture minhyuk, for he taunted him every chance he got. minhyuk could tell that the alpha wanted changkyun though, but minhyuk had been told by one of the other alphas that he was waiting for the youngers heat to come.

minhyuk felt frustrated and stuck. he spoke only to his true pack and when he was forced to by the men who took his life away. he laid back, legs spread and wrists caught in a tight hold while one of the alphas or betas fucked him. 

when the pack alpha decided he wanted a turn, he fucked him long and hard. he taunted him, telling him how he killed his alphas, how he turned minhyuk into nothing but a slut for him and his friends to use. 

minhyuk was always teary eyed after those sessions.

sometimes, if they tried to hit changkyun or use him, he’d offer himself. they never once got to touch changkyun because of it, and he simply took everything the men gave him. whether it was being raped on repeat, being smacked and kicked, or being tied to a bed for days; he took it.

for changkyun.

—

it was a hot day. 

minhyuk sat at the table with his hands in his lap, fidgeting. he was on his period and though the birth control usually helped, it had been three months since he last took it and they were getting worse again.

he also could not stop glancing at the pack alpha across from him. he had pulled changkyun into his lap a little while earlier, but had not touched him otherwise. still, it took everything in minhyuk not to do something.

he fiddled with his dress. the pack alpha gave both minhyuk and changkyun dresses for them to wear, and they each only had two. minhyuk’s were usually dirty before kihyun washed them, a look in his eyes that looked like terror and pity when he locked eyes with the oldest omega.

then, minhyuk smelled it. 

the scent of fear came out from the omega across from him. minhyuk looked up instantly, and at first, he didn’t see anything wrong. but then he noticed a hand moving, and when he glanced down under the table, he saw the pack alphas hand in changkyun’s underwear.

minhyuk stood up, red in his line of sight. the alpha didn’t look fazed, and simply continued his action, doing _something_ to make changkyun whine loudly in discomfort.

“don’t touch him,” minhyuk growled, trying to sound intimidating, but simply not due to the fact his voice was faint. 

the alpha laughed, pulling his hand out finally but still taunting the older omega as he wrapped his arm around changkyun’s waist and pulled him back, “what are you going to do if i don’t, omega?” 

minhyuk walked over at the words, anger evident on his face, but suddenly, all he felt was a slap to his face. he fell to the floor, crying out as he laid there. 

“stupid bitch!” the pack alpha barked, now stood up as changkyun dropped down to the floor to check on minhyuk. one of the other alphas and a beta made their way into the room, the rest of the pack and minhyuk’s true pack outside. suddenly by order, changkyun was grabbed and minhyuk was being pushed down by the pack alpha. 

his dress was being pulled up, he was bleeding but the alpha did not care. and as changkyun was forced to watch, minhyuk simply laid there on the kitchen floor. 

“i’m gonna fuck that other bitch so _hard_ when his heat comes,” the alpha groaned, holding minhyuk’s arms down tightly as if the omega was actually going to try to get away, “just remember whore, your pussy and his belongs to _me._ ”

minhyuk did not make a sound, and when the alpha was done, he left him there on the floor for changkyun and hyungwon to take care of. 

—

changkyun pulls him into a room one day, a key in his hand.

“look,” changkyun mumbled, seeming scared of getting caught, “chunghee took me into his room the other day, and i grabbed this.”

minhyuk stared at it long and hard. the pack alpha made changkyun and minhyuk sleep on matresses in a separate room than kihyun, jooheon, and hyungwon. but, the alpha had been preparing for changkyun’s upcoming heat, and it was no surprise that he had been taking him into his room. minhyuk hadn’t known though; he had been tied up again and violated again and again for four days. 

“what...what’s it for?” minhyuk whispered in question. 

“the front door.”

minhyuk paled. the front door was always kept locked at night to keep the forced pack members from getting out. the pack alpha always kept the key on him, but it seemed that changkyun had found an extra. 

minhyuk realized changkyun was planning on escaping

“w-we can’t-“

the younger omega interrupted, “i already told the other. we’re getting out tonight minhyuk, i promise.”

minhyuk shook his head, stepping back as much as he could in the small closet they were in, “but our alphas...they’re gone.”

changkyun shook his head, “minhyuk, we told you; we can still feel them in our bond. they _have_ to be alive.”

minhyuk flinched, then pressed his hand against his own mating mark. changkyun frowned, and listened as minhyuk spoke again, “i can’t leave. he- hyunwoo and hoseok won’t even want me anymore.”

and then he started to sob at the thought. he had been used so many times, who else would want him now? especially not his past alphas, that the rest thought were still alive. 

“minnie,” changkyun leaned forward and pulled the older into a hug, “i’m gonna get us out of here. and i promise, they’ll always want you.”

minhyuk held onto the fantasy.

—

they escape.

jooheon holds tightly onto his hand as they run, minhyuk barely being able to keep up. eventually, they get to a road. and eventually, this road brings them people, who called the police for them.

things are complicated. the police ask questions, and everyone answers. the betas talk about being physically abused and forced to do work upon work constantly. changkyun tells of being captive and degraded daily, that he had to watch his pack be abused. and minhyuk, he simply tells the police that he was raped over and over. that he will never be clean again. 

the officer looks sad, and when she reached forward to maybe hold his hand, he flinches back. 

he gets to shower, and he gets to change into a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. they’re big, as they are a little on the rest of the group, but he doesn’t think about it. 

—

hoseok and hyunwoo are alive, it turns out. when the group finally see them, they hug and they kiss. minhyuk stays back as they do, and when he looks up to hyunwoo, he is emotionless. he does not know how to feel, for all he can pick up is the anger of the pack alpha that gave him his mark; the one now thrown in a jail cell. 

“minhyuk…” hyunwoo mumbles. he reaches out, and to everyone’s surprise, minhyuk does not flinch away. 

“i’m sorry,” minhyuk says back, and when hyunwoo looks confused, he simply states, “i know you don’t want me anymore.” 

hyunwoo falls then. he shakes his head, and he pulls the omega down to the ground and into his lap, head rested onto the alphas chest. it feels nice, and minhyuk feels calm for once. 

“i’ll always want you, _we’ll always want you_ ,” hyunwoo cries, and minhyuk starts to as well. 

he is wanted, but it doesn’t feel like it.

—

the days go by, and with comforting and reassurance, the pack alphas mark is replaced by hyunwoo’s. he can finally feel the emotions of... _his pack_ again. he still feels dirty, and he still feels as though everyone is lying to him, but those thoughts, with time, go away.

some days are hard, bad. he can lay in bed for days at a time, thinking over and over about his violation. someone will lay in bed and cuddle with him when he has those days, and he will find comfort in it.

some days are easy, good. he can smile and laugh, hug and hold hands. he feels like himself, like the old him, and he can’t help but hold on tightly to these days. he wants them to last forever. 

—

“you didn’t have to do it, you know.”

changkyun and minhyuk are laying side by side. minhyuk is confused, hand stopping and pulling away from where he was running his fingers through the youngers hair. 

“what do you mean?” he asks.

changkyun looks down, “i...i was scared, we all were, but i could’ve took some of it; i should’ve. i feel so guilty for letting you go through that alone.”

minhyuk frowns, then pulls the younger omega close, “i would’ve never forgave myself if i hadn’t protected you from that. please changkyun...i love you too much to have seen you suffer.” 

changkyun simply nods, and minhyuk can tell he’s still upset, but they don’t say anything. they lay together in peace, feeling their pack mates positive energy through their bond.

and minhyuk was thankful; his pack was safe.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i published a vent fic a little bit ago with the first part of this but wanted to continue. this is in no way a cnc/rape kink fic so if anyone views it that way and leaves a comment saying they found it ‘hot’, i will delete it. i have gone through sexual violence and nothing about it is arousing or sexy. that being said, i’m always here if anyone needs someone to talk to. just leave a username and i’ll message you and we can talk.
> 
> moving on from that, i’d like to state a few things that may be confusing.  
> \- hyunwoo and hoseok were beaten up badly and the alphas left them for dead, not someone found them and they survived.  
> \- this time skips a lot so im sorry if that was confusing!  
> \- the ending is horrible bc i ran out of inspo.  
> \- i don’t have a beta reader so that’s why there is probably a lot of mistakes. sorry about that!
> 
> all in all, thank you and i hope you all have a nice day <3


End file.
